


[Podfic] 5 Times People Bit Jon (And He Enjoyed It)

by lonelylighthousekeeper



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality Spectrum, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Biting, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, M/M, Marking, Mild Blood, Painplay, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelylighthousekeeper/pseuds/lonelylighthousekeeper
Summary: A reading of the work "5 Times People Bit Jon (And He Enjoyed It)" by aunt_zeldaPodfic Length: 00:18:50Author's Summary:“Could you … I mean …” Jon feels heat rising to his face. “Do that again?”Georgie barks out a laugh, giving him a playful shove. At his expression she stops laughing. “Really?”“… yeah.” Jon looks down at his arm. The mark is fading fast, it was only a joke after all. He’s been silly.“Ok. Let’s do this properly then.” Georgie scoots closer to him and takes his face in her hands. “Didn’t think you were the vampire type, Mr. Sims,” she lowers her voice, still teasing, but a little daring now, full of promise.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims, Georgie Barker/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] 5 Times People Bit Jon (And He Enjoyed It)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [5 Times People Bit Jon (And He Enjoyed It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363664) by [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda). 



> hi zelda!!! have a podfic ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ 
> 
> tysm for the permission to podfic your work!! this fic is very close to my heart and i only grew to love it more whilst making this <3 it was an absolute pleasure to read!
> 
> enjoy!

Cover art/audio: lonelylighthousekeeper

Podfic Length: 00:18:50

File size: 17.5 MB

You can download or stream this podfic [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AHL-7h08XfbHKTK4Ui-COkkc0ySiQ-oM/view)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for listening!! ^^


End file.
